parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story Trilogy
Cast: Character Story *Sheriff Woody - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Buzz Lightyear - Finn (Adventure Time) *Mr. Potato Head - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Hamm - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Bo Peep - Lena (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Sarge - Yogi Bear *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Hanna Barbera Animals *Andy - Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians) *Mrs. Davis - Cinderella *Molly - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *RC - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Lenny - Fear (Inside Out) *Mr. Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Spell - Norm (Norm of the North) *Robot - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rocky Gibraltar - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Snake - Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Troll Dolls - Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Sid Phillips - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Hannah Phillips - Tip Tucci (Home) *Scud - Chief (The Fox and The Hound) *Combat Carl - James (Thomas and Friends) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of Cola Cult' *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Monkeys - Fraggles (Fraggle Rock) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Darcy (Bunsen is a Beast)/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Baby Face - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Legs - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) *Hand-in-the-Box - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Roller Bob - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Frog - The Toad (Flushed Away) *Jingle Joe - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Ducky - Donald Duck (Disney) *Rockmobile - Elliot (Pete's Dragon (1977)) *Walking Car - Robin (The Lego Batman Movie) *Burned Rag Doll - Blair (Sunny Day) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Shoe & Fish (The Boxtrolls) *Sally Doll - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Character Story 2 *Jessie - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Mrs. Potato Head - Juliet (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Bullseye - Fred the Wonder Horse (Sesame Street) *Stinky Pete - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Zurg - Ice King (Adventure Time) *Geri the Cleaner - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Utility Belt Buzz - Robbie (Cosmic Quantum Ray) *Young Buster - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Emily - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Amy - Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) *Trash Can Monster Toys - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Wheezy - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Al McWhiggins - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Barbie Dolls - Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Abby Hatcher *Tour Guide Barbie - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Boog and Elliot (Open Season) *Three Squeeze Aliens - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Character Story 3 *Barbie - Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) *Ken - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Hunter (Storks) *Teenage Andy Davis - Alex (The Emoji Movie) *Young Molly Davis - Nina (Ferdinand) *Old Buster - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Bonnie Anderson - Nancy Clancy (Fancy Nancy (2018)) *Mrs. Anderson - Claire Clancy (Fancy Nancy (2018)) *Trixie - Ramsey (The Good Dinosaur) *Dolly - Sabrina (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Buttercup - Niko (The Flight Before Christmas) *Mr. Pricklepants - Buster Moon (Sing) *Chuckles - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Totoro - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Kion, Fuli and Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Stretch - Hypno Woman (Mega Man: Fully Charged) *Chunk - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Twitch - Lord Hater (Wonder Over Yonder) *Sparks - Maui (Moana) *Big Baby - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Jack-In-The-Box - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Chatter Telephone - Beetle (Kubo and the Two Strings) *Bookworm - Mr. Grasshopper (James and the Giant Peach) *Broken Train Toy - Thomas the Tank Engine *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Peanut (Wonder Park) *Rabbit Doll - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Blu (Rio) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Huey, Duey & Louie (DuckTales) *Adult Sid Phillips - Tighten (Megamind) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Circus Train (Madagascar 3: Europse Most Wanted) *Daisy - Sofia the First *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Jasper (Storks) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Dr. Terminus & Hoagy (Pete's Dragon (1977)) *Garbage Toys (Animal Inhabitants) - Prince John and his Gang (Robin Hood (1973)) Character Story 4 *Forky - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Ducky and Bunny - Rigby and Mordecai (Regular Show) *Duke Caboom - Eric Needles (Sidekick) *Gabby Gabby - Odlulu (Where's Waldo?) *The Bensons - Captain Smek and Kyle (Home) *Giggle McDimples - Felicie Milliner (Ballerina/Leap!) *Bonnie's Dad - Doug Clancy (Fancy Nancy (2018)) Gallery Theo.png|Theo as Sheriff Woody FinnelhumanoRJS.png|Finn as Buzz Lightyear Gnomeo_sherlock_gnomes.png|Gnomeo as Mr. Potato Head Max_the_secret_life_of_pets.png|Max as Slinky Dog Arlo_the_good_dinosaur.png|Arlo as Rex 5+.png|Louis as Hamm Lena.png|Lena as Bo Peep thD0QQO253.jpg|Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves Yogi-bear-4.png|Yogi Bear as Sarge jamie-bennett-rise-of-the-guardians-7.1.jpg|Jamie Bennett as Andy Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg|Cinderella as Mrs. Davis Boo.jpg|Boo as Molly Dusty_crophopper_planes.png|Dusty Crophopper as RC Fear_inside_out_characters.png|Fear as Lenny Don Lino.png|Don Lino as Mr. Shark Baymax_Render.png|Baymax as Etch Norm_norm_of_the_north.png|Norm as Mr. Spell Bloo_foster.png|Bloo as Robot Wally_Walrus.png|Wally Walrus as Rocky Gibraltar Cheese0.png|Cheese as Snake Melvin captain underpants movie.png|Melvin Sneedly as Sid Phillips the-gummi-bears.jpg|Gummi Bears as Trolls Dolls Char 131806.jpg|Tip as Hannah Phillips Chief (The Fox and the Hound).jpg|Chief as Scud Princess Bubblegum.png|Princess Bubblegum as Jessie Juliet_sherlock_gnomes.png|Juliet as Mrs. Potato Head Fred_the_Wonder_Horse_headshot.jpg|Fred the Wonder Horse as Bullseye Kingcandydisney.png|King Candy as Stinky Pete Original_Ice_King.png|Ice King as Zurg Pic detail4c568b3f41acf.png|Scamp as Young Buster Clipbonkers2.gif|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Wheezy Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1613.jpg|Robert Callaghan as Al McWhiggins The_chipmunks_cgi.jpg|Alvin, Simon and Theodore as Three Squeeze Aliens Wyldstyle char.png|Wyldstyle/Lucy as Barbie Emmet lego movie 2.png|Emmet Brickowski as Ken Hunter_storks.png|Hunter as Lots-O'-Huggin Bear Alex emojimovie.png|Alex as Teenage Andy Davis Nina_Infobox.png|Nina as Young Molly Davis Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Old Buster Nancy image.png|Nancy Clancy as Bonnie Anderson Claire.png|Claire Clancy as Mrs. Anderson Ramsey the good dinosaur disney pixar.png|Ramsey as Trixie Sabrina Spellman Animated.jpg|Sabrina as Dolly Niko.jpg|Niko as Buttercup Buster_moon_sing.png|Buster Moon as Mr. Pricklepants Scrooge_McDuck_in_DuckTales_(2017).jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Chuckles Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen as Totoro Kion_the_lion_guard.png|Kion Fuli_lion_guard.png|Fuli Bunga_lion_guard.png|and Bunga as Peas-in-a-Pod Hypnowoman.png|Hypno Woman as Stretch OogieBoogie.png|Oogie Boogie as Chunk Lord_Hater.png|Lord_Hater as Twitch Maui.jpg|Maui as Sparks The_Boss_Baby.png|Boss Baby as Big Baby 480px-Timothy_Q._Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Jack-In-The-Box Beetle_kubo_and_the_two_strings-wide.jpg|Beetle as Chatter Telephone IMG_0332_JPG.jpg|Peanut as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Gene_emoji_movie.png|Gene as Forky Mordecai and Rigby.png|Mordecai and Rigby as Ducky and Bunny 2016-03-22_13_14_16-Sidekick_Episode_2a_-_Gone_Gaga_-_YouTube.png|Eric Needles as Duke Caboom WW_Odlulu.jpg|Odlulu as Gabby Gabby Boovs.png|Captain Smek and Kyle as The Bensons Felicie-leap-2.5.jpg|Felicie Milliner as Giggle McDimples Doug_2.png|Doug Clancy as Bonnie's Dad Movies: * Character Story * Character Story 2 * Character Story 3 * Character Story 4 Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs